qubetownfandomcom-20200216-history
Livestock
Livestock is the animal buildings that produce animal based products, such as milk, bacon and eggs.They are all fed using Crops, you can have up to 5 animals per building. Recipe names have an R after them. Hovering the R will reveal the recipe components. Cow Shed Unlocked at Level 1/--/30 Cow Shed is the first livestock you unlock. They produce milk which is used in various Bakery, Dairy Farm and Cake Shop recipes. You can have a total of 3, each unlocking at specific levels. Food Production Time Yield Experience Sell Wheat 5 Minute 1 Milk per Cow -- EXP -- Gold Recipes Bakery Recipes BreadR Strawberry MuffinR CookieR Dairy Farm Recipes ButterR CheeseR CreamR Strawberry MilkR YogurtR Cake Shop Recipes Strawberry CakeR Carrot CakeR Building Images CowShed1.png|Inactive Cow Shed CowShed2.png|Cow Shed (Harvest) CowShed3.png|Inactive Cow Shed (Interior) Pig Pen Unlocked at Level --/--/-- The Pig Pen is the second Livestock you unlock, producing Bacon which is used in the BBQ house and the Soup Shop. You can have a total of 3, each unlocking at specific levels. Food Production Time Yield Experience Sell Corn 10 Minute 1 Bacon per Pig -- EXP -- Gold Recipes BBQ House Recipes BBQR Bacon & EggsR Morning BaconR Grilled SteakR Pork & CheeseR Butter BaconR --R --R Dairy Farm Recipes Pork StewR Building Images Bacon.png|Test MorningBacon.png|Test2 Chicken Coop Unlocked at Level --/--/-- The Chicken Coop is the third livestock building you unlock, providing you with eggs for the Bakery, BBQ house and Cake Shop. You can have a total of 3, each unlocking at specific levels. Food Production Time Yield Experience Sell Corn 10 Minute 1 Bacon per Pig -- EXP -- Gold Recipes Bakery Recipes CookieR BBQ House Recipes Bacon & EggsR Morning BaconR Cake Shop Recipes Cream CakeR Building Images BaconAndEgg.png|Test Egg.png|Test2 Sheep Farm Unlocked at Level --/31/-- The Sheep Farm is the fourth livestock building you unlock, providing you with wool for the Weaver's Mill. You can have a total of 3, each unlocking at specific levels. Food Production Time Yield Experience Sell Carrot 20 Minute 1 Wool Per Sheep -- EXP -- Gold Recipes Weaver's Mill Recipes YarnR Wool YarnR Building Images Yarn.png|Test Wool.png|Test2 Honey Farm Unlocked at Level --/--/-- The Honey Farm is the fifth livestock building you unlock, providing you with honey for the Dairy Farm, Candy Shop and Jam Shop. You can have a total of 3, each unlocking at specific levels. Food Production Time Yield Experience Sell Sugarcane 40 Minute 1 Honey per Bee -- EXP -- Gold Recipes Dairy Farm Recipes YogurtR Candy Shop Recipes Honey CandyR Apple CandyR Jam Shop Recipes Peach JamR Building Images BaconAndEgg.png|Test Egg.png|Test2 Slime Farm Unlocked at Level 34/--/-- Slime Farm is the sixth livestock you unlock. They produce slime which is used in --. You can have a total of 3, each unlocking at specific levels. Food Production Time Yield Experience Sell -- -- Minute 1 -- per Slime/td> -- EXP -- Gold Recipes Recipes --R Building Images Milk.png|Test Corn.png|Test2 Clam Farm Unlocked at Level 46/--/-- Clam Farm is the seventh livestock you unlock. They produce Clam Meat which is used in --. You can have a total of 3, each unlocking at specific levels. Food Production Time Yield Experience Sell -- -- Minute 1 -- per Clam/td> -- EXP -- Gold Recipes Recipes --R Building Images Milk.png|Test Corn.png|Test2